Liam
Liam is a main character of the American television series Wrecked. He was a survivor of the crash and initially seen as the leader of the group, but was killed on the fifth day after the fuselage crushed him to death. Before The Crash Liam spent 10 years in the British Special Forces before surviving the crash. On The Island After the crash, Liam was seen as the natural leader, helping many of the injured single handedly as Danny, Owen and Pack looked on in awe. He pulled two passengers away from an explosion before introducing himself to the trio. He calms Pack down, who is on the verge of having a panic attack over losing his phone. After realising that Owen didn't have training to deal with the crash, Liam sends Owen, Pack and Danny away to help with the injured survivors. He pushed one survivor out of the way of falling debris, extinguished the flames of another and saved another passenger from choking. 3 days after the crash, the survivors have realised that help may not be on it's way. Pack and Owen tell Danny that Liam should be the island's leader after Danny suggests Owen. Liam calls for a meeting, which he announces that help is probably not on it's way. He announces a plan to search for the fuselage to try and find a transmitter. Danny announces that he and Owen will accompany Liam on his mission, as do Pack and Jess. Steve informs Liam that he'll have to stay at the camp site due to having injuring his legs. Liam says that anyone who wants to go on the mission can go. Karen then introduces herself, proclaiming that she too will be accompanying them on their mission. The next day, Liam leads the team towards the inland wreckage, and is now joined by Emma and Florence as well. Pack tells Danny, Owen and Karen that he believes Liam is responsible for shooting Osama Bin Laden. Liam finds the fuselage in the jungle. After telling Danny and Owen that he needs help finding the life raft, Liam finds by the time Danny evens finishes his next sentence. After pulling the cord of the life raft, it flings Liam towards the tree which is holding the aircraft. After having knocked the tree, the fuselage falls from the tree on top of Liam and the life raft, killing Liam and destroying the life raft. Upon returning to the beach camp, Danny explains to the survivors that Liam died but that they were going to be ok. This news causes the camp to riot amongst each other. (All Is Not Lost) Tank Top asks the survivors where the cockpit is, as The Barracuda wants the pirates to strip it for spare parts, but the survivors warn him that Liam was "smushed" under it. Danny tells Tank Top that they tried to pull Liam out but all they could find was his arm and a butt cheek. (Caiman) Appearances Trivia * Liam is only listed as a main character for the pilot episode. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Deceased characters